


The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Imagines Collection [SFW]

by eratothemuse



Series: The Vampire Diaries/The Originals Imagines [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Gen, Imagines Collection, M/M, Multi, Safe For Work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:39:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 7,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17077892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eratothemuse/pseuds/eratothemuse
Summary: This is a collection of imagines [from my blog on tumblr - thranduilsperkybutt] involving The Vampire Diaries and The Originals characters! Only SFW fic is in this collection, so enjoy! Any additional warnings will be posted in each chapter's Notes.





	1. Hayley Marshall - falling in love with Hayley Marshall.

Gif source:  [Hayley](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fview%2Fphoebe-tonkin-hayley-marshall-the-originals-the-cw-smile-gif-10126842&t=ZDU0Y2I3NGVjMmYwYWUxM2JiMzMwY2UxMmY1MTBmOWI5NmUxMGI0YiwxeFpkMkhoSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180748101853%2Fgif-source-hayley-imagine-falling-in-love-with&m=0)

> _Imagine falling in love with Hayley Marshall._

———  _Request for[@fiercefray](https://tmblr.co/mSDwnH1Er_tNAVM_h94_gFg) _———

You were smitten, and everyone knew. Klaus relished in teasing you about your infatuation, while Rebekah demanded the details of any interaction you had with the subject of your feelings. There was no hiding it, at least, not to anyone aside from the woman herself, Hayley Marshall.

Surely she must have suspected, you figured. It didn’t take long in the Mikaelson home for secrets to come out, and yours had been leaking at the seams from the moment you fell, head over heels, for her. Certainly, Hayley had to have a hint of an idea of just the effect she had over you, right?

You could never be certain, as she never let on that she knew how your heart accelerated whenever she was around. How she could make you fumble over your words. She was the picture of innocence, when it came to your feelings for her, as if she didn’t know a thing.

That was why, when you finally built up the courage to tell her how much you love her, the last thing you expected her to do was to smile at you and confess, “I know.”

“You do?” you gape, only to be brought out of it by the soft feeling of her hand against your cheek.

“You didn’t have to tell me for me to know it, because you show you love me every day.”


	2. Elena Gilbert - marrying Elena Gilbert.

Gif source:  [Elena](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2FH8WZ&t=MDlhZDc3NTE4NTI4MjUxZDRjNWExNDNjNDc2YzVmYjRlNDgxYTQ2YSxCUjNUeVljZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180409693393%2Fgif-source-elena-dress-imagine-marrying&m=0)  |  [Dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Flace-2FZYsVkij6jmw&t=NWUwMDdhN2QwODQyMTIwYjI5YzEyMDdiMmNmNmJmY2JlMjRhZjZhMCxCUjNUeVljZg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F180409693393%2Fgif-source-elena-dress-imagine-marrying&m=0)

> _Imagine marrying Elena Gilbert._

———  _Request for[@fiercefray](https://tmblr.co/mSDwnH1Er_tNAVM_h94_gFg) _———

“Oh, trust me, she’s just as nervous as you! When I last checked on her, (Y/N) was pacing!” Caroline chirps, voice high with the happy excitement that comes with attending a close friend’s wedding. Elena looks back at Caroline from the mirror, watching the blonde button up the back of her dress.

“My stomach is in knots, I’m so nervous,” Elena laughs, but it shakes, and even Bonnie’s comforting hand that finds her shoulder isn’t enough to fully quell the fluttering in her stomach.

“You’re doing amazing. She’s going to be floored with you in this dress!”

Taking a breath to calm herself, Elena manages a smile in the mirror that slowly widens as she admits, “I can’t believe that in an hour, I’ll be married to the love of my life.”


	3. Elijah Mikaelson - Elijah finding out you have a child from a previous relationship.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173745636397/sikanapanele-requested-by-anon)

> _Imagine Elijah finding out you have a child from a previous relationship._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“I mean, if you’re with me, we come as a set,” you try your best to lay it out there for him, deciding it’s best to get the expectations out of the way up-front, “just so you know what you’re getting into.”

Elijah smiles softly at your confession, still just as interested in you as he ever was, “And how old is your child?”

 

 


	4. Elijah Mikaelson - you and your husband Elijah finally have a child after four years of trying with donors and adoption.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176571662557/suitsofarmor-i-looked-kol-in-the-eye)

> _Imagine you and your husband Elijah finally have a child after four years of trying with donors and adoption._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

The Mikaelsons were all smiles at the news, the rare lightheartedness surrounding them being something you found yourself relishing in. The news that, after four years of trying, you were to finally have a baby was something that there was no hiding your excitement for.

“We’ll have to kidnap Elijah and make Klaus give him a lesson in fatherhood,” Kol jokes, getting an eye-roll from Elijah and a laugh from Hope.

“Hey! What’s so funny about that idea?” Klaus huffs defensively, bumping his side into his daughter’s in good fun.

“Just that maybe he should be taught by someone less protective?” she teases back.

You smirk, winding your arm around his waist before you throw in your own teasing, “Oh, no, I’m fully counting on Elijah to be overprotective.”


	5. Elijah Mikaelson - being Elijah's wife and going suit shopping with him.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/139680838967/tvdkatherine-elijah-organizing-his-identical)

> _Imagine being Elijah’s wife and going suit shopping with him._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Elijah? What about this one?” you call, urging your husband to turn his gaze from the mirror to you. With curiosity, he does, his eyes flicking from your face to the suit you held up for him to see.

“I have one similar to that, remember, my dear?”

“Oh?” you frown down at it, wracking your brain, “That must be why I like it, then.” You hang it back on the wall, organized into the line of suits that were definite no’s.

Elijah turns to you upon fixing the button on the suit he was currently trying on, “What do you think of it?”

Taking a moment, you pretend to scrutinize him, more for his sake than your own. Truthfully, he could wear a potato sack and you’d still think he looked amazing, so of course the suit looked marvelous on him.

“You look very handsome in it,” you hum, getting a directed look from him that told you he saw right through you. “What? You do! You look amazing in all of them, Elijah!”

“You know, my dear, sometimes I think I should purposefully pick a hideous one, just to see if you’ll say otherwise.”


	6. Elijah Mikaelson - wanting a child and talking to your husband, Elijah, about getting a sperm donor.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/159775307852)

> _Imagine wanting a child and talking to your husband, Elijah, about getting a sperm donor._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“You’re serious about this,” he begins, his eyes searching your own as if he could find the answer in them, “aren’t you?” You almost waver under his gaze, your stomach flipping with the nervousness of what he thought about what you wanted.

Slowly, you take a breath, solidifying yourself in it, and speak, “I am. You know I’ve wanted a child, and I think this is the only way we can go about having one. I know we’ve talked about kids before, but we’ve never actually talked about having one.” Reaching out to grasp his hand, your voice is earnest with a hint of a plea, “Elijah,  _I want a baby_.”

For a moment, you’re terrified that he won’t want the same thing. Won’t be as serious when it comes down to taking the proper steps to achieve your goal.

Elijah’s hand comes to gently cradle your jaw, a soft smile tugging his lips upwards as a hint of sadness taints his gaze, “You have no idea how sorry I am that I cannot give you one of our own.”

“Elijah,” you murmur, leaning into his touch, more to comfort him than yourself, “even if I have a donor, the baby will always be yours.”


	7. Klaus Mikaelson - being Elena and Jeremy’s slightly older sister, and even after everything, you find yourself falling for him because he is always charming and flirty around you, making you wonder if he genuinely cares for you after a while.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2FFluidPleasingIndianpalmsquirrel&t=OTllYTk4OWViMTZmOTM5ZGQ0Nzc4YTFhYzNmNjUxNTU3MDU4MmY2OCwwWEI0STBRYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176563697238%2Fgif-source-klaus-imagine-being-elena-and&m=0)

> Imagine being Elena and Jeremy’s slightly older sister, and even after everything, you find yourself falling for him because he is always charming and flirty around you, making you wonder if he genuinely cares for you after a while.

——— Request for anon ———

“Good evening, love,” you jump at his sudden appearance, getting a chuckle from the original hybrid. He leaned against the open back door, holding the same flirty smirk he typically did around you. It had been nearly two days since you’d seen him, no doubt due to the fact that he was once again at odds with your sister and the Salvatores, but his constant insistence to spend his time around you hinted at the possibility that he felt more for you than simple amusement, though he never admitted such a thing.

“What are you doing here, Klaus?” you sigh, turning back to the kitchen stove and focusing more on grilling your grilled cheese than him.

He raises a hand to his chest in slight offense, giving you an exaggeratedly hurt look, “Did you not miss me? And here I expected to be welcomed back with open arms.”

“Why?” you level him with your questioning look, tired of the confusion his presence brought, “Are we friends?” Sitting your spatula down with a sigh, you repeat, “Why are you here?” You simply couldn’t stand the feelings he stirred in you anymore. You liked him far more than you cared to admit— you were starting to fall for him, even, and you knew better than to do that.

“You’re in quite the mood tonight,” Klaus raises a brow, moving further into the kitchen as your eyes watch him cautiously. “Does my quarrel with your sister forbid me from visiting you? I thought you’ve been enjoying my company.”

Exasperated, you huff, “Elena has nothing to do with this.” Annoyance flashes across your face as you turn back to the stove, determined to ignore him and push down the feelings he stirred within you. You can’t help your grumble, “I’m not some toy for you to play around with, Klaus.”

A quick gust of wind is all your warning before you find him leaning against your back, his arms on either side of your waist as he sounds annoyingly amused with teasing you, especially when you find your body betraying you to lean into his touch, “But you’re such fun to toy with, love.”


	8. Mikaelsons - being a Sergeant on the police force in New Orleans and becoming good friends with the Mikaelsons after they save your life.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being a Sergeant on the police force in New Orleans and becoming good friends with the Mikaelsons after they save your life._

———  _Request for[@owlyannah](https://tmblr.co/mzIyjUHz905orrD3PSJQKTw)_ ———

A hard-working sergeant of the NOPD mingling with one of the richest families in New Orleans would have appeared strange to any outsider looking in on the relationship. In fact, it did to most of your coworkers. Brushing off time with your squad with the explanation of already-made plans with the Mikaelsons had raised a few eyebrows in the past, as well as the question of how you’d come to be acquainted with them.

You could never really tell them the truth of the matter. After all, few really knew the truth of what really roamed the streets of the French Quarter, far dangerous than any mugger or scoundrel. You’d caught a call of a girl screaming for help in an alleyway about two years ago, but when you’d gone to check it out, you found yourself in way over your head when your police-issued bullets proved to simply annoy the man who stalked from the lifeless body of the woman towards you.

If you weren’t there, you wouldn’t have believed the story.

Faster than your eyes could keep up with, the fiend was slammed against the ancient brick of the alley wall, Elijah Mikaelson sounding far more casual than the situation insisted, “Locals are off-limits.”

Your whole body was on edge, your hand gripping the useless gun shaking as you look on, only to jump at a voice behind you, “Oh, what a mess you’ve made, Lucien.” Turning, you find Klaus and his sister, Freya.

She offers you a pitying look, “Sergeant, you have our apologies.”


	9. Freya Mikaelson - the Mikaelson brothers fighting over who gets to date you, only to find out you were already dating their sister Freya after seeing her kiss you.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/160508120662/freyamikaelsondaily-requested-by-anon)  |  [2](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161278334402)

> _Imagine the Mikaelson brothers fighting over who gets to date you, only to find out you were already dating their sister Freya after seeing her kiss you._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“I’m afraid our dear sister beat you to it, boys,” Rebekah smirks in amusement as she gestures out the window and into the courtyard of the Mikaelson home, where you and Freya were giving your good-nights and good-byes after what was coming to be realized as a date, judging by how the two of you were kissing below.

Deep dissatisfaction flashes across all of the Mikaelson men at the realization, but Kol is the first to voice his annoyance, “Damn, I could have sworn (Y/N) had a thing for me.”


	10. Klaus Mikaelson - reuniting with your childhood friends, the Mikaelsons, who didn’t know Esther had turned you as well, and sharing a passionate kiss with your first love, Niklaus Mikaelson.

Gif source:  [1](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176321873482/joseph-morgan-gif-hunt)  |  2 ( _Unknown_ )

> _Imagine reuniting with your childhood friends, the Mikaelsons, who didn’t know Esther had turned you as well, and sharing a passionate kiss with your first love, Niklaus Mikaelson._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

Your fate was intimately intertwined with the Mikaelsons. The missing, long-kept secret to Esther’s original spell involved you, her young and naïve apprentice who was far too in love with her third-born son to realize the dark magic your mentor had turned to in the wake of Henrik’s death. Esther turned you as she did her own children, but bound your life to theirs, using your strength to make them stronger, and weakening you to the point of desiccation and hiding you away for nearly a millennium, until the magic binding you was broken.

You woke with a dark thirst at the back of your throat and an unexplained urge to head east. It was instinct that drew your feet, pulling you towards the family as gravity pulled you to the ground. You’d sated your thirst again and again along the way, slowly regaining your strength on your trek.

The compound was silent when you found it, bare feet hitting the worn stones of the New Orleans courtyard, but you knew it wasn’t empty. You could sense the vampires within, who emerged at your foreign presence.

Rebekah squints at you, as if the sun had hit her eyes, baffled and unsure if you were a trick of the light or not, before your name comes from her lips in bewilderment, “That can’t be you standing before me.”

“Rebekah,” you begin, only for your attention to be drawn to a short-haired, suit-clad Elijah who appears in the arch of an open French door. He looks upon you with just as strange an expression as his sister. The two of them looked far different from how you remembered them in your village, and you suddenly realized you must have appeared strange before them, still wearing the same gown you’d been buried by their mother in.

“We thought you had died a thousand years ago,” Elijah breathes, deafening as, suddenly, the courtyard was no longer so empty, Kol being accompanied by another blonde woman you quickly identified as a witch.

“So it’s been a thousand years,” you realize, your eyes slipping from his before returning to Rebekah’s. “What of Niklaus?”

When he calls your name, you feel your heart pull you towards him, turning at the almost pained tone of his voice. Klaus stared at you, walking slowly with that same ghostly look in his eyes, as if you were a memory come to haunt him. He stops in front of you, his hand raises to brush his fingertips against your jawline as if he were confirming that you were really there, standing before him now.

You can’t stand the look in his eyes a moment longer, surging forward to capture his lips with your own in a heated kiss that is far overdue. Though you hadn’t known exactly how long you’d been kept from him until Elijah’s revelation, it felt as if it had been an eternity. To feel him against you again, warm and familiar, you could barely breathe with the urgency with which he kissed you, only to be returned with equal fervor. Your senses were so heightened, so different than you were used to, so you rip yourself from the kiss from fear of being overwhelmed, only for your forehead to come to rest against his own as you pant, piecing yourself back together

Klaus lets out a sigh of relief, far more in control of himself than you, “Where have you been for so long, love?”

“I have so much I need to tell you.”

 

 


	11. Rebekah Mikaelson - being caught making out with Rebekah Mikaelson by your older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore.

Gif source:  [Here](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fthe-vampire-diaries-damon-salvatore-rebekah-mikaelson-APtOpOCQbJe24&t=M2NhZjkxYWU2MDM3ZWMzY2NlMjkzZTBhNWQ5ZDM3YmYzNzI1NzU3MixHZTNKWTdubQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F176280167920%2Fgif-source-here-imagine-being-caught-making-out&m=0)

> _Imagine being caught making out with Rebekah Mikaelson by your older brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to knock,” Rebekah grumbles in annoyance when you pull away from her kiss, sensing the approach of the two into the kitchen where you had her propped against the counter.

Damon simply raises a brow, “I must have missed an episode of  _The Bachelorette_ , because when did this,” your brother points at the two of you with his ringed finger, “happen?”

“You’re home early, Damon, Stefan,” you greet them reluctantly, leaning away from Rebekah the more you realize they don’t intend on leaving the two of you now.

Stefan’s brow furrows as he crosses his arms, “What brings you to town, Rebekah?”

“What?” she huffs, hopping down from the counter top to lean against you, not caring in the least for your older brothers’ presence, “I can’t come to visit unannounced without there being an ulterior motive? Maybe I just wanted to see (Y/N).”


	12. Klaus Mikaelson - being all shy and socially awkward when you first meet Klaus, but as you get to know him and become close to him he quickly comes to see your sassy diva side, making him fall in love with you even more.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174104810817/niklaus-mikaelson-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine being all shy and socially awkward when you first meet Klaus, but as you get to know him and become close to him he quickly comes to see your sassy diva side, making him fall in love with you even more._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You turn before Klaus, wearing an outfit he’d picked out, “Well?”

“Stunning, as always, love,” his compliment still brings a blush to your cheeks, but you’re far more comfortable with him than you were at the start of first knowing him.

Holding your head high confidently, you joke, “I know.”

“And to think,” Klaus smirks, “I originally thought you were a meek little one.”


	13. Klaus Mikaelson - having been a woman who Klaus fell in love with and asked you to run away with him and become a vampire, but you refused, despite how much you loved him. Decades later, he comes to your funeral uninvited, and your descendants...

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174104895157/immortallittlelies-tv-show-meme-favourite-male)

> _Imagine having been a woman who Klaus fell in love with and asked you to run away with him and become a vampire, but you refused, despite how much you loved him. Decades later, he comes to your funeral uninvited, and your descendants wonder who this mystery man was who knew their grandmother.  
> _

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“Excuse me?”

Klaus looks up at the voice, his attention removed from the pew in front of him to come face to face with the young woman who had given quite the speech earlier in the service. She looked tired, worn with grief, but still undeniably beautiful in just how cherrypicked her features were from the woman he once knew.

She offers a smile that seems almost too heavy to raise along her lips, “Did you know my grandmother?”

“Oh, your grandmother?” Klaus hums, glancing towards the casket beneath a photograph of an aged version of the woman he’d once fallen in love with when she was but in her twenties, “Yes, we were old friends, indeed.”


	14. Stefan Salvatore - being Damon’s daughter from a previous relationship and not liking Elena, causing a fight between you and your father, making you run away and leave Mystic Falls only to be found three towns over by your Uncle Stefan.

Gif source:  [Salvatores](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141358709127/i-was-already-yours-tvd-meme-four)  |  [Elena](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161118393232/domesticdelena-otp-meme-13-funny-scenes)

> _Imagine being Damon’s daughter from a previous relationship and not liking Elena, causing a fight between you and your father, making you run away and leave Mystic Falls only to be found three towns over by your Uncle Stefan._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

You groan as you hear the rap on the door to this large home housed by a single bachelor you had easily compelled to let you in. Of course you already knew who it was. The scent alone was one you had grown familiar with over your years spent as his niece.

Tugging open the door, you offer an entirely fake smile at seeing him three towns from Mystic Falls, “Uncle Stefan.”

“May I come in?” he begins, offering the question to the bachelor behind you who owned the home.

“Don’t answer that,” you call over your shoulder and the human obediently does as you say. Shooing the man further into the house, you order, “Go.”

“Damon and I have been looking for you. Why are you here?” Stefan asks, crossing his arms on the other side of the doorway, still just as parental as he’d been when you were but a child. Damon was your father, but Stefan had spent nearly as much time with you.

“Better here than there with  _her_ ,” you spit the word, knowing your face had turned annoyed at the thought of Elena Gilbert. She was intolerable and had your father wrapped around her finger twofold. He would easily die for her, but you hardly thought that she was worth the trouble.

“Is Elena really so bad that you would run away from your home?”

“It isn’t as if you would understand, Uncle, with how enthralled with her you are, too,” you roll your eyes. “It’s Katherine all over again. You two may want to relive it, but not me. Thanks, but no thanks! I know how that story ended. I lived it just as much as you and Father did!”

“You were only a girl then, and Elena isn’t Katherine despite how similar they look,” Stefan protests, still trying to convince you to return home. He pleads with you, “Please, come back with me. Damon is worried.”

“Is he now? Here I thought that he only worried for Elena these days.”

“He cares for Elena, but you will always be his daughter.”


	15. Elijah Mikaelson - taking your boyfriend Elijah to see Hamilton.

Gif source:  [Hamilton](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fhamilton-nTORsqR4gia6Q&t=ZTJiZDQ4NjY1MWY4MWZiMWI4NTViY2MyODdlZjk2ZTgxZDVlNzU1YSwzMDBDT29vYg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174252714768%2Fgif-source-hamilton-elijah-imagine-taking&m=0)  |  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173745636397/sikanapanele-requested-by-anon)

> _Imagine taking your boyfriend Elijah to see Hamilton._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

In all honesty, you’d been brooding over the fact that you hadn’t been able to see the play since the moment you heard of it, so naturally upon hearing that they were bringing it to New Orleans, you had to pounce at the chance to see it. Your bank account cried as you placed the order for two tickets to see  _Hamilton_ , but you knew it would be worth it in the end. Besides, the look on Elijah’s face when he learned you had prepared a surprise for him was all too enticing a reward, not to mention getting to actually see the play you’d heard good things about for months on end.

“What’s this?” Elijah asks as you present him with the tickets and a wide grin, looking at him expectantly as you waited for his reaction.

“Surprise!” the word chimes from your mouth with your excitement and you watch his eyes scan the lettering, reading what you intended to take him to. You don’t give him a chance to speak, the words already bubbling from you, “We’re going to see  _Hamilton_ this weekend!”


	16. Elijah Mikaelson - spending Mardi Gras with your boyfriend, Elijah.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173745636397/sikanapanele-requested-by-anon)  |  [Mardi Gras](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2FBackCompassionateAfghanhound&t=ZTEyNGRjZmI1ZjI5YWVmODFiM2I1ODA4ODJjMzA2YmExNDQ3NjA1YixiVzVWQ3h3dw%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174226097774%2Fgif-source-elijah-mardi-gras-imagine&m=0)

> _Imagine spending Mardi Gras with your boyfriend, Elijah._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

Even within the walls of the Mikaelson home, the trumpets and shouts that came with Mardi Gras permeated nearly every room. This was to be expected, living in the French Quarter, where not only locals but tourists came for the brunt of the festival season.

Putting the finishing touches on your own festive outfit, donned in shades of purple, green, and yellow, you finally set off to find your boyfriend, who had no doubt been ready a good hour before you. You find him standing in the courtyard, his head tilted as if to listen with heightened ability to the parade a street over.

“Elijah!” you call excitedly from your spot on the stairs, turning his head towards you curiously. He gives you that same smile he always does, taking you in as if this were the first time he were laying eyes on you. You take the chance to do the same, enjoying the way a casual leather jacket hung on him for once, sparking your heart to skip a beat that he no doubt relishes in.

“Are you ready, my dear?”


	17. Mikaelsons - working at the Mikaelsons’ favorite bakery becoming friends with them and them protecting you when the bakery is robbed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Mentions of drug use; Guns & Robbery; Violence; Cursing**

_**Warnings:** Mentions of drug use; Guns & Robbery; Violence; Cursing_

Gif source:  [Niklaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174104810817/niklaus-mikaelson-gif-hunt)  |  [Elijah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Festher-williams-dGyH0PA56GJ9K&t=ODRhYWM1ZDY4YWFhMmE4YjQxZDgzMDJiYzhhNGU0MDQ1ZDljNmU4OCxRSFpUb1FHcQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174194836413%2Fwarnings-mentions-of-drug-use-guns-robbery&m=0)  |  [Rebekah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174104839392/rebekah-mikaelson-gif-hunt)

> _Imagine working at the Mikaelsons’ favorite bakery becoming friends with them and them protecting you when the bakery is robbed._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“You— You don’t need that,” you were shaking as you glanced to the gun in the robber’s hand. Never had this bakery been robbed, but this guy clearly wasn’t in his right mind. He wasn’t even wearing a mask and the way his finger twitched on the trigger let you know he was probably high on something.

This only served to set you even more on edge as you rushed to clear out the register, flinching when he yells and shakes the gun at you, “Shut up, bitch! Put the money in the bag!”

“Now that’s no way to speak to a lady,” the light, feminine voice causes a gasp to come from you and the robber to spin and point his gun at the new presence in what you had both thought to be an empty bakery. When had they arrived? How had they gotten in without the door jingling to alert their presence? You didn’t know, but you were grateful for their interruption, despite how worried you were now that the robber’s gun was trailed on one of your prized customers— Rebekah Mikaelson. She simply raises a perfect brow.

Her two brothers, Klaus and Elijah, flanked her on either side. It’s Klaus who strolls forward, unfazed by the gun that gets pointed in his direction at the movement.

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” the robber demands, but Klaus just smirks at him.

“You’re not going to want to do that, mate,” comes casually from Klaus. You can only stand there, frozen by the situation going down in front of you. Rebekah’s glare had turned deadly and, by some trick of the lighting, you could swear her eyes got dark, black veins appearing around them.

Elijah adds, his tone sending a shiver down your spine with the dark promise in it, as he points an authoritarian finger at the robber, “Lower the weapon and we’ll let you walk out of here… Well,  _limp_ out of here.”

The gun cocks, the robber twitching as he steps backwards at Klaus’ leisurely advance, “I’ll fuckin’ shoot you, man! You think I’m kidding? Back up!”

Behind Klaus’ smirk is something far more dangerous than the robber ever could achieve and, in that moment, you don’t know whether to run from the robber or from the family you considered your friends, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

 

 


	18. Klaus Mikaelson - Klaus lightly teasing you about how your pregnancy cravings are going to cause you to clear out the entirety of the French Quarter.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.wookmark.com%2Fimage%2F279580%2Ftumblr-mj4755nqn21qlvrbko2-500-gif-500-240&t=YTg2NDRhMDE0MGNkZTEzZmZiZjI5ODEzZWQ2ZjlmNDk4ZGNlZTQ1YyxVUW5nWHlsRA%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174120855402%2Fgif-source-klaus-imagine-klaus-lightly-teasing&m=0)

> _Imagine Klaus lightly teasing you about how your pregnancy cravings are going to cause you to clear out the entirety of the French Quarter._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“Mmmm,” you hum around your first bite of the beignet, looking gratefully at Klaus after you open your eyes from the ecstasy the pastry had supplied, “Klaus, you’re absolutely marvelous.”

“I know,” he shrugs cockily, the compliment rolling off him like water on a duck’s back, a teasing grin slipping onto his face. “Those cravings of yours are due to leave the entirety of the French Quarter empty, I believe, if they keep up the continuance of your pregnancy.”

“Oh, shut up,” you stick out your tongue at him before taking another bite of your beignet, “even you can’t dissatisfy me right now.”

“A moment ago I was marvelous and now I dissatisfy you? Shall I add ‘mood swings’ to the list, right under ‘monstrous cravings,’  _sugar_?” he accentuates the pet name by swiping the bit of powdered sugar from your lip with his thumb, which he promptly slips into his own mouth for a taste, grinning mischievously at the scandalized look on your face.


	19. Elijah Mikaelson - being a witch and the reincarnation of Elijah’s former lover who was burned at the stake for witchcraft.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgfycat.com%2Fgifs%2Fdetail%2Funluckyfoolishgnat&t=MDNhMWEzOTBmNjNkNjMyM2M2YTI2Y2IxMDNhYjRkN2U3NDYxMjYyNyxKdkRsaTdlTg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174062556615%2Fgif-source-elijah-imagine-being-a-witch-and&m=0)

> _Imagine being a witch and the reincarnation of Elijah’s former lover who was burned at the stake for witchcraft._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You gasp, fire biting at your feet, the heat nearly unbearable and, this time, there was no one to save you from the villagers who tied you to this stake, warding at your ties to keep you from your magic. When the flames catch at the tail of your dress, you scream involuntarily, the fire eating away at your clothes and burning your flesh. The pain was immense, excruciating, and carried with it the threat of your end.

Calls of, “Burn the witch!” erupt from the crowd of humans. When you look past them, you catch his eyes over the crowd, but you know he’s come too late to save you. He has only arrived in time to get you your revenge on the villagers who have done this to you.

Tears, salty against your contorted face, run, no match for the flames that evaporate them nearly instantly. With one last breath, you call out in your mind to your lover, Elijah, for you knew that this life was one of many.

_I will find you again, my love._


	20. Elijah Mikaelson - remembering your past life after kissing Elijah. (A continuation of being the reincarnation of Elijah’s former witch lover who was burned at the stake for witchcraft.)

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168994726267)

> _Imagine remembering your past life after kissing Elijah. (A continuation of being the reincarnation of Elijah’s former witch lover who was burned at the stake for witchcraft.)_

———  _Request for anon_  ———

His lips against yours were the break of the seal to your memories, crumbling and allowing them to burst forth with such a power that you nearly feel as if you are going to faint. With a gasp, you pull from the kiss, clutching your head as, suddenly, you remember. They were memories of a woman you knew to be you, but also she was not. This body was different from before, but your spirit the same as that of a past life that held one constant, the man standing before you.

Centuries had passed, but he looked exactly the same and, somehow, had managed to come back to find you once more.

Elijah’s look is confused as you gaze upon him as if for the first time, your mouth agape as you process just what you were realizing.

“ _My love_ ,” you begin and his eyes widen as you reach forward, pulling his lips back to yours to show him who you truly were beneath this vessel, “ _you found me._ ”

 

 


	21. Elijah Mikaelson - being a witch married to Elijah.

Gif source:  (( _Unknown_ ))

> _Imagine being a witch married to Elijah._

——— _Request for anon_  ———

“There you are, my love,” draws your attention as Elijah steps into the room, placing a gentle kiss along your lips before stating his purpose, “Freya requires you.”

“Is it the spell?” you begin, brow furrowing. You’d been certain it would only take one witch and Freya was more than powerful enough to handle it, but he nods his head, confirming your suspicions.

“There’s a ward on the location we search for that is keeping those of Mikaelson blood from viewing it, but you would be able to find it,” Elijah explains and you sigh in understanding. That would be troublesome.

Making to follow after him, you can’t help your joke, “Now, what would you ever do without a wife like me?”

“I’d be lost, certainly.”


	22. [F/F] Caroline Forbes - you’re Bonnie’s sister, a witch, and have a crush on Caroline, but after finding out that Damon raped and abused her you confront him and almost kill him.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Warnings: Rape mention**

_**Warnings:** Rape mention_

Gif source:  [Damon](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fpoirrier.info%2F139733-damon-salvatore-vampire-face-gif.htm&t=ODZjMTIzOGE2ZjEyN2I0ZDE4ZWNiZGQ5ZTJlM2I1NmUzOTJhNjA3Mix4YUZHVlNGWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174026780765%2Fwarnings-rape-mention-gif-source-damon&m=0)  |  [Witch](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/174018229332/gif-hunt-kat-graham)  |  [Caroline](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fvampirediaries.wikia.com%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ATumblr_lmcdb83dxg1qfrdlso1_500.gif&t=MmM2NjkzODhmMzYyYmM5NTU1MTc4NmM2N2IzY2Y3OGRmNDdmZTk0NCx4YUZHVlNGWQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F174026780765%2Fwarnings-rape-mention-gif-source-damon&m=0)

> _Imagine you’re Bonnie’s sister, a witch, and have a crush on Caroline, but after finding out that Damon raped and abused her you confront him and almost kill him._

——— _Request for d-kaluuya_ ———

“If you ever,” the wind whipped around you, roaring enough to disturb your hair as it moved with the current, “even so much as  _think_  of hurting Caroline again, Salvatore, I won’t stop a second time from killing you.” The threat is fire on your tongue and you hoped it burned his skin as much as it burned yours. The vampire was panting in front of you, bested for once either by his shock at your attack on him or the fact that your powers had grown. You weren’t sure which it was.

Damon averts his eyes and, for a flash of an instant, you think you see guilt in them, but you didn’t care to know for certain, rage still coursing through you at what he’d done, “Okay.”

 

 


	23. Mikaelsons - being a child that ran away from an abusive home and the Mikaelsons finding you and taking you in.

Gif source:  [Mikaelsons](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/158868138682/mikaelsonsource-thats-what-family-does-we)

> _Imagine being a child that ran away from an abusive home and the Mikaelsons finding you and taking you in._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

The streets of New Orleans were not kind, but neither was your home. You found yourself pushed to the point that you would rather take your chances with the dark alleys of the French Quarter than with your own family. It was Rebekah who found you, about two weeks into your life as a runaway. By some twist of fate, you had found yourself in her path, and by another, she had taken you home.

“Keep her? Rebekah,” Elijah’s tone is enough to get across his disapproval at his sister bringing home a child as if you were a puppy to be taken in.

Still, she insists, “She has nowhere else to go.”

Klaus, whose arms are crossed, purses his lips and looks to you, “Is this true? You have nowhere else to go.” He stares deep into your eyes, and suddenly you do exactly as he says, “Tell the truth, now.”

“It’s true.”


	24. Kol Mikaelson - being a Salvatore and secretly dating Kol when your brothers find out.

Gif source:  [Kol](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/163100839207/mikaelsonsource-if-you-listen-very)  |  [Salvatores](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/141358709127/i-was-already-yours-tvd-meme-four)

> _Imagine being a Salvatore and secretly dating Kol when your brothers find out._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“I just want to know why you felt like you had to keep it a secret from us,” Stefan hits you with that disappointed look he always did. He didn’t need to raise his voice to make you feel bad.

Damon, on the other hand, is more dramatic, “Kol Mikaelson? Are you crazy?”

You sigh, pointing to your darker-haired brother with a deadpan look, “That’s why.”

 

 


	25. Mikaelsons - you’re the adopted child of Rebekah and you’re a troublemaker and one day you feel guilty for causing so much trouble, so you draw a picture of the Mikaelsons as kings and queens with a little help from Marcel and...

 Gif source:  [Marcel](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/168143050262/charles-michael-davis-gif-hunt)  |  [Lucien](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173729667502)  |  [Mikaelsons](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169611864777/sbstianstans-they-cannot-know-that-we-found-you)

> _Imagine you’re the adopted child of Rebekah and you’re a troublemaker and one day you feel guilty for causing so much trouble, so you draw a picture of the Mikaelsons as kings and queens with a little help from Marcel and Lucien, and them being surprised and impressed and them finally accepting you as part of their family for once._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

You must have really gone over the line this time, because even your mother gave you a good scolding for being such a troublemaker. For once, you felt actually guilty for what you’d done, and searched for a way to make it right. You’d never really been part of the Mikaelson household— at least, that’s what it felt like. You weren’t born by blood, after all. Rebekah had adopted you, and there seemed to be a distinct difference in her siblings’ eyes between those who were and those who were not, truly, Mikaelsons.

Perhaps that was why you sought out Lucien, hoping that maybe he would understand your struggle. You wanted to do something, but all you could do was draw. When he suggested you draw your family as the royalty they thought themselves to be, you thought it was a marvelous idea, and enlisted Marcel to help you get the supplies you needed.

You felt nervous, slinking back to your mother now as she sat in the parlor, surrounded by her siblings as they spoke over something that you were about to interrupt with your drawing in hand, “Mother?”

Rebekah turns her head to you and you try to ignore the annoyance in Klaus’ eyes after the trouble you’d caused, “Yes, dear?”

“I’m sorry about today,” you begin, presenting her with all your hard work, scrawled over the page with care. “I drew you all this as an apology. You’re kings and queens, see?” You glance to your adopted uncles and aunt, noticing their looks soften at the gesture.

“That’s a sweet thought,” Freya offers you a smile, seemingly accepting your apology.

“Quite a picture, there,” Kol’s compliment comes along with his presence as he moves closer to admire your handiwork. “Hah! Look at how big my crown is!”

Elijah moves forward, too, his dress shoes tapping on the floor before your drawing meets his scrutiny as well, “It seems you are quite the artist.”

“Is that so?” Klaus hums, intrigued with Elijah’s blessing of your art, gesturing for you to come closer with a crooked finger, “Bring the drawing here.”


	26. Kol Mikaelson - you ask Kol to turn you because you love him and want to spend eternity with him.

Gif source:  [Kol](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161650445387/emmaawatson-davina-gets-to-live)

> _Imagine you ask Kol to turn you because you love him and want to spend eternity with him._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“You don’t realize what you’re asking, darling,” Kol protests, brows furrowed in uncertainty, but you shake your head in defiance.

“No, I know exactly what I’m asking. I want to be with you for eternity,” you begin, taking a slow breath to prepare yourself to lay your case for immortality before him. “Kol, what else is going to happen? You stay by me, the same as always, while I grow old and grey and die in front of you? Because that’s what is going to happen if you don’t turn me.”

His hands slip down your forearms, coming to rest in your own as his fingers intertwine with yours, “I just don’t want you to regret it.”

You give his hands a squeeze, searching his eyes with the hope that he will see the seriousness in your own, “If it meant spending forever with you, I’d have no regrets, Kol.”

 

 


	27. Klaus Mikaelson - surprising you with a completely set up and kind of over-the-top, but fabulous, nursery for yours and his unborn child.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgiphy.com%2Fgifs%2Fklaus-mikaelson-brGX8PB3EJiOA&t=YWFlNmM3NGIwZTlhNWUwNGQxYzEyYmVlNjIxYjg0MTAwZGNhZjY1MCxyMmJUZ2pFdg%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F173804858288%2Fgif-source-klaus-imagine-klaus-surprising-you&m=0)

> _Imagine Klaus surprising you with a completely set up and kind of over-the-top, but fabulous, nursery for yours and his unborn child._

——— _Request for anon_ ———

“Keep them closed.”

“Nik,” you whine, but the smile on your face showed just how giddy you truly were for your surprise. Every time Klaus had a surprise for you, he never disappointed. In fact, sometimes you felt as if he did too much for these surprises of his, but far be it from him to plan anything that wasn’t marvelous.

“Just a little further,” he hums behind you, the excitement in his voice evident as he smoothly directs your steps over the rich hardwood of the upper floor of the Mikaelson home. You hear him turn a doorknob before his hand comes to the small of your back, moving you beyond the threshold when he allows, “Alright, love, open your eyes.”


	28. Hope Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson - being Klaus’ teenage daughter and him finding you playing with your younger half-sister, Hope.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/161921533297/klaussgifs-just-when-you-think-they-couldnt)

> _Imagine being Klaus’ teenage daughter and him finding you playing with your younger half-sister, Hope._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

He relishes in the fact that you’d not yet noticed his presence, instead too focused on entertaining your little sister to feel the presence of his eyes upon you. Klaus allows a rare genuine smile to grace his features as he watches, unnoticed, for a little while longer. He enjoyed the sight and the sound of your playing, wondering to himself if he would miss this moment just as much as he anticipated when the two of you were older.

Finally, you catch sight of him, perking your head towards him as Hope follows your line of sight to rest on your father, who calls to you, “I was beginning to wonder where my two best girls had run off to.”


	29. Klaus Mikaelson - yours and Klaus’ son saying his first word, only it’s something that he heard Rebekah say and he’s just repeating it.

Gif source:  [Klaus](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/169611667852/mikaelsonsource-klaus-mikaelson-smiling)

> _Imagine yours and Klaus’ son saying his first word, only it’s something that he heard Rebekah say and he’s just repeating it._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

“That’s right!” Rebekah squeals right alongside you while you clap gently for the baby boy who was steadily repeating the word she said. When she says it again, your son spurts it right back at her, though it was more unpracticed and somewhat unintelligible if you didn’t know what you were listening for.

That’s why, when Klaus rounded the corner, he’d uttered while looking at the two of you as if you were crazy, “What are you two up to with my son?”

“Klaus!” you hop up from your bent position, “Come see!”

“Nik!” Rebekah has just as much excited enthusiasm in her eyes as you as she waves her brother over, too, “He’s said his first word, all thanks to me, of course!”

 

 


	30. Klaus Mikaelson - making Klaus sit with you and go over baby names.

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173668864317/hardblazesong-mikaelsonsource-klaus-smiling)

> _Imagine making Klaus sit with you and go over baby names._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I want it to be something unique, but not like those celebrity names,” your nose wrinkles up at the thought, making Klaus smirk down at where your head rested in his lap.

“What? You wouldn’t want a child named Apple? I think it’s going to be difficult to pass up such a striking name, love,” sarcasm laces his voice and he seems quite satisfied at eliciting giggles from you at his joke.

“Or maybe I was thinking Chrome for a boy, but with a K?” you tease him back, getting a rare laugh out of him.

“Certainly quite the choices we have.”


	31. Kol Mikaelson - Imagine you and Kol bringing your adopted child home to meet their knew family.

Gif source:  [Kol](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/176573591982/mikaelsonsource-youre-lucky-i-didnt-turn-you)

> _Imagine you and Kol bringing your adopted child home to meet their knew family._

———  _Request for anon_ ———

You had jumped through the hoops, payed the legal fees, and you were pretty sure Kol had used compulsion a couple times to make the whole process go more smoothly than it could have. Either way, you hardly could hold it against him, not with the beautiful two year-old sitting in the back seat of your car as you pulled onto his family property.

You were enamored with the baby in the car seat, eliciting giggles and squeals with your silly faces as you leaned uncomfortably in your seat to see your newly adopted child. You nearly miss Kol’s amused scoff from beside you as the car rolls to a stop.

“Sweetheart, take a look at this,” Kol hums, his hand tugging your attention to the front of the car.

“Oh, my gosh,” you gasp, a smile breaking along your face at the sight of his siblings, standing there in wait for your return. Rebekah waving with Hope as Klaus seemingly embarrassingly holds a ‘ _Welcome Home Baby Mikaelson_ ’ sign that Elijah seemed far too proud to be on the other end of.

“We should of told them the name, then they would have the right name on the sign,” Kol laughs, unable to keep in his amusement, no matter how hard he tried.

“It was a surprise!” you give him a quick peck on the cheek before hopping out of the car, already met by Rebekah as you do.

She hovers at the backseat, peering in at the baby, “The baby’s adorable! Congratulations, (Y/N)!”

 

 


	32. Elijah Mikaelson - Imagine being a witch and finding a spell that could help you and Elijah have a child.

Gif source:  [Elijah](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/173745636397/sikanapanele-requested-by-anon)

> _Imagine being a witch and finding a spell that could help you and Elijah have a child._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“Did you mean what you said?” you murmur against his back, drawing his attention from the book in his hands.

“Hm?” Elijah raises a curious brow, as you elaborate.

“About how you wished we could have a baby,” your lips brush against the fabric of his suit as you bury your face there, peering up at the side of his face for his answer.

He turns in his seat, shutting the book but keeping his thumb as a bookmark while he addresses you, “You know I mean it, my dear.”

“Well, there is this spell I’ve found in my great-grandmother’s grimoire,” with a breath, you reign in your smile, not wanting to jump the gun on something that may not work to begin with. “It’s supposedly to aid in conception, but I think it may be potent enough to work for even a vampire… though it’s never been tested, that I know of.”


	33. Finn Mikaelson - Imagine having been Finn’s wife before the Originals were made and dying during the birth of your son, only to come back as a vampire, but you can’t find Finn or his family.

Gif source:  [Finn](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftenor.com%2Fes%2Fver%2Ffinn-you-are-all-filthy-gluttons-gluttons-fat-gif-10475063&t=ZmFmYjg4NzVmNTFhZDMzODA4MzQzYzZmNGQ2YjNhZmQ0NDk5YmZmOSw2NjJLNFN1RQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187459128203%2Fgif-source-finn-mikaelsons-imagine-having&m=0)  |  [Mikaelsons](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fgifer.com%2Fen%2F6xCj&t=NjA4MmU1NDFiOTUyYzg1Y2NiNWQxZTBkODYyZDgyZTcxYmI2N2E4MCw2NjJLNFN1RQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AuNoi0AujsProexVbD5JsWA&p=https%3A%2F%2Fthranduilsperkybutt.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F187459128203%2Fgif-source-finn-mikaelsons-imagine-having&m=0)

> _Imagine having been Finn’s wife before the Originals were made and dying during the birth of your son, only to come back as a vampire, but you can’t find Finn or his family._

———   _Request for anon_   ———

The last thing you remembered was Finn crying at your side, clutching your bloodied and squalling babe in the first moments of his life, and then there was the pain. A pain so great, you’d never felt the likes of it before, and never had again.

When you woke, you were covered by the burning remnants of your village, your husband gone, along with your newborn infant. You could barely sit up, but when you did, you noticed the blood that had dried upon you, dark brown and sticky. Too much of it for you to have possibly survived the birth, but here you were, alive.

You would soon find out you weren’t as alive as you thought.


	34. Finn Mikaelson - Imagine reuniting with Finn and your son when they arrive in New Orleans.

Gif source:  [Finn](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187437095832/liketheshewolffinn-mikaelson-extreme-makeover)

> _Imagine reuniting with Finn and your son when they arrive in New Orleans._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

It did not take long for you to learn of what you were. A vampire. The first of them, and, at first, you believed yourself to be alone. Cursed to a life without your family, your village— anything other than an insatiable thirst that forced ruin in your wake.

Then, after centuries, you heard whispers of others. Of a family,  _the Originals,_ they’d been called. Named on the tongue of vampires you had not sired, the thing of legends and myths. You collected just enough information to peak your interest— to give you hope.

But for the life of you, you could not catch up to them. As if each time you would find their location, they were forced from it just as suddenly by some unknown entity.

You had not expected New Orleans to be any different than it had been a century ago. You had expected to arrive, defeated, to the aftermath and the evidence of their presence— just enough to convince you of their existence, but not enough to keep them there. The ages had made you tired, to the brink of exhaustion, as you chased after them hopelessly, over and over again.

In the dead of night, you had not expected to see  _him_ , of all things, after all these tireless years. He had been reserved for your memories, a ghost in the depths of your mind that fueled your hope, but to see him now, finally, you can hardly believe it.

“ _Finn_ ,” falls softly from your lips, carried along the faint tune of a saxophone playing deeper in the quarter, the cheers of tourists and laughter of locals fading in the night between you. He looked just as young as you, immortality adorning him in an eternal youth much like it had you. His hair is much shorter, cropped, a product of the times you found yourselves in. Nothing like how it had been when you’d fallen in love with him, back when the Vikings had roamed the earth.

His eyes, however,  _they_  showed the truth of him. Weary and wise, like they had seen it all— which, you’re quite certain they  _had_ , if your own life was any example to go by. They watch you, conflicted and disbelieving, as if he cannot fathom your appearance before him any more than you could of him.

In the blink of an eye, he’s before you, warm hand at your jaw, cupping familiarly as your name finds purchase on his tongue. It’s choked, as if holding back a shuddering sob, before his lips crash down against your own.

Your heart breaks, and picks up its own pieces to put itself back together, all at once. He was real. Not a figment of your imagination or an insanity born from hopeless need. Your hands grasp the polyester of his shirt, grasping him to you for the first time in forever, it felt like.

“How,” he chokes out, and you shake your head. That was a question for his mother, but you doubted even she knew, for she certainly would not have left you had she known.

“Our son,” you ask, but dare not hope for him. It had been centuries, and you had learned they were not so kind. How could a child grow in the death that had surrounded you?

“He,” he breaks, and for a moment your suspicions are confirmed. He must have died long ago. Finn clears his throat, a smile breaking against his lips as his forehead presses against your own, “He is not as you remember him. He walks in the body of a man, now. You’ve missed so much.”

“He’s alive?” there’s no hiding your happy sob, as your husband wipes tears from your cheeks.

“Yes,” he nods, “you should meet him.”


	35. Mikaelsons - Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with the Mikaelsons and being kidnapped by someone wanting to use you to hurt them, especially Klaus, who you’d gotten into an argument with shortly before you were abducted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Kidnapping mention

Gif source:  [Here](https://megmeg-chan.tumblr.com/post/187614152092/the-originals-3x13-review-heart-shaped-box)

> _Imagine being in a polyamorous relationship with the Mikaelsons and being kidnapped by someone wanting to use you to hurt them, especially Klaus, who you’d gotten into an argument with shortly before you were abducted._

———  _Request for anon_  ———

“I have a location,” Freya announces, the white, otherworldly cloudiness of her eyes giving way to her typical hazel hues. She plants a hand on the edge of the antique wooden table, right alongside the ingredients she had used for her spell, as she tries to ground herself in the aftermath. Elijah’s hand comes to steady his sister, resting against her waist as she catches her breath. “They’re holding (Y/N) in the warehouse district.”

“What are we waiting for, then?” Rebekah growls, anger flaring behind her eyes, “I say we show them just how intimate of a mistake they’ve made.”

“I agree, sister,” Kol hums.

It’s Klaus, who has thus far remained silent, stewing in the wake of the argument he had left you with, who sets his jaw, and raises his glass to his siblings, as if for a toast, “Let’s kill them all.”


End file.
